Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga
by JayleeJ
Summary: NejiTen. Mission Overview: Target has been spotted inscribing a love Valentine on the morning of Feb. 13, 2008 at approx. 8:15 am. Mission Objective: …Infiltrate Neji Hyuuga. -Complete-
1. Sneak

**A/N**: Hi! No worries. I haven't forgotten about the Midnight Pastry, but I've been itching to upload this.

--To clear all confusion, they're Ninjas...that go to High School--

Don't ask.

_Anyways._Here's my first attempt at NejiTen. Hope you like it!!!

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- **I wish with all my being I owned Naruto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga'_

_By:_** JayleeJ**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Time: -** 8:15  
**Location: -** **1st block,** Study Hall - Free Period.

**-**

It was the only explanation.

…Tenten was finally starting to lose it.

She must be going crazy, (teetering on the line of insane, possibly institutional…) to even consider that she saw her white-eyed prodigy composing someone a Valentine. Did she hit her head one too many times in a sparring session yesterday?

You see….

Neji Hyuuga _always_ trained hard.

Neji Hyuuga _always_ kicked ass.

Neji Hyuuga _always_ stayed ice cold.

So logically…Neji Hyuuga _never_ made Valentine's Day cards.

Simply the facts of life. It's been that way since they met, and it'll be that way until the end of time.

Nevertheless...

If this rare, one in a million spectacle was indeed true, and assuming her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, Tenten's mission was obscenely clear.

Infiltrate Neji Hyuuga…by stealing the Valentine straight out his binder, and more importantly….seeing who in the world it could be for.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She had one day. One day until the pink and red card would be passed, and it too late.

It was Tenten's first S-Ranked mission.

Hell yeah it'd be that hard to steal a Hyuuga's property, and Tenten knew more than anybody how dead useful his bloodlimit proved to be, but that's not the only reason it was S-Ranked.

She's use the **Triple-S** method.

**S**neak.

**S**leep.

**S**educe.

The fail proof way to get what a female wanted.

…Or so she heard…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**First S: **-'Sneak'

**Time:** - 9:15, **2nd period,** February 13th.

**Location:** - Fire Leaf High, room 127 Konoha History II.

**Time remaining:** - 23 hours.

The first bell rang about 2 minutes ago, and Tenten waited for Neji to drop his sophisticated-looking indigo binder off at his seat, and leave the classroom to go to his locker, just like he did every day. As soon as his binder hit the desk and he left, Tenten sprang into action.

Mission Infiltrate Neji Hyuuga begins...

Now.

She looked up at the clock. 3 minutes until class started. Hurriedly, Tenten unzipped the binder and started to search.

**Inner Tenten**: Look! Everything's so neat and organized...Ooooh! He got a 102 on his mid-term!

**Outer Tenten**: Well, what'd you expect? This is Neji we're talking about, a.k.a 'Mr-I'm-So-Freakin'-Good-At-Everything'.

Who are you again?

**Inner Tenten:** We've been over this. I'm your inner sub-conscious mind. I help you deal with you outward problems inwardly. No need to thank me.

**Outer Tenten:** Right, right. I always forget. How much time do I--we have left?

**Inner sub-conscious mind Tenten, formerly known as Inner:** About two and a half minutes. Keep searching! And don't leave a paper out of place! Knowing Hyuuga, he'd probably notice.

**Outer Tenten:** Mhmm...

And they kept searching.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke took one look at Tenten and flipped open his black RAZR. It normally wasn't his thing to get in other peoples business, but an exception could be made today...

"Hello?"

"Hyuuga? This is Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Even Neji couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "What do you want? Can't it wait until I return to our classroom?"

"Perhaps so. But I thought you should know there's a mysterious bunned-haired female going through your binder."

Was he talking about Tenten? "...Really...Well, thanks, I guess. I'm making my way over there right now."

"Right...Neji."

"Yes?"

"Be careful. I think the girl is mentally unstable. She keeps talking to herself."

"...I'll keep that in mind..."

_Click._

...What the hell...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Inner Tenten:** What's up with that spiky hair dude staring at you? I see him out the corner of your eye.

**Outer Tenten:** Who? Sasuke?

She turned just in time to see him flip his cell phone closed. He smirked at her.

No…he didn't…

His smirked widened as realization dawned on her face.

He did. That sadistic bastard did.

Shit.

**Inner Tenten:** What? What?

**Outer Tenten:** Sasuke called Neji.

**Inner Tenten:** Really??? Ooooh. That complicates things a bit…

So the unexpected 'S' comes into play.

Sasuke.

She made a mental note to painfully kill his dream of repopulating the Uchiha Clan later.

But for now, she was on a mission. A mission she could not and would not fail.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_3 seconds left._

He opened the door, impassive.

She opened his folder, frantic.

_2 seconds left._

He saw her at his desk.

She saw the Valentine.

_1 second left._

He frowned.

She grinned.

He walked up to her.

She picked it up.

And everything happened in a blink of an eye.

"Tenten." said Neji, calmly, but with firm. His voice made her jump violently, throwing the Valentine up in the air, in which Neji caught gracefully. The bell rang.

Damnit! She was so close!

"Yes Neji?" said Tenten.

"What do you think your doing?"

"...Playing spy..."

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"Get out of my binder."

"Sure thing."

-

**Mission:** Infiltrate Neji Hyuuga:

First 'S' - Sneak.

**Failure.**

Damn you and your impeccably good timing Hyuuga...

The war has just begun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** Yay. This idea has been swirling in my head forever! Pure randomness. Did something confuse you? What basically happened was Tenten say Neji making a Valentine in their first block, she formulated a 'plan' to get it, and in second block, put the plan into action. Anyways! **Review!**


	2. Sleep

**A/N:** You guys, I am so sorry. It's not like me to go back on promises, but life always throws unexpected curveballs. My updating wont be as horridly late anymore, seeing as my little 'problem' has evaporated. Thanks for sticking with this story! You have no idea how much this means to me, really.

**You Might Wanna Read This!**--I'm listening to a song by the name of 'Shissou'.

Any idea which widely known anime has this as their opening?? If you answer correctly in a review, I'll include you in the final chapter of this, or The Midnight Pastry. Gook Luck!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, the title of the show would have been changed to _'The Adventures of Sasuke'. _Last time I checked, the name was still '_Naruto_', so what does that tell you? Me no owneh. Nor do I own Monopoly. Or Death Note. (but I wish I did, God how I wish I did)

OoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OoO

Okay. Operation 'Sneak' didn't go as well as Tenten could have hoped, but _this_ time, there won't be an avenging emo spoiling her plot. Just thinking about Sasuke made her blood boil. She was so. Ridiculously. Close. Right now she could be enjoying a mission complete! But what's done was done. Tenten shouldn't focus on the past.

She went through the make-shift plan again in her head and analyzed every place it could possibly go wrong.

To put it frankly…there were a lot.

But hey? What's a mission without a fun bit of risk?

OoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OoO

**Second 'S'** - 'Sleep'.

**Time** - 12:15 am.

**Location **- The Hyuuga Compound.

**Time Remaining:** 8 hours.

The name of the game was to _get in_, _steal_, _get out_. She didn't want to be in the house any longer than she had to.

Tenten jumped the fence and tightened the grip on her kunai, hoping she wasn't going to need it. It's not that she planned on hurting anyone, but since she _was_ the weapon mistress, she felt obligated to bring something along. It would be silly to go on a mission, no matter how trivial, with out a form of protection. Ninja rule numbah one.

It took a while for Tenten to find an entry, but with her brute strength and perseverance, she managed to pry an old attic window open. She jumped through, landing on a dusted wooden floor and shadows.

**Inner Tenten:** You lucked out, kid. Accessing the Hyuuga house is no easy feat.

**Outer Tenten:** Yeah, I know! It's about time I got a little fortune on my side! Now which way is out…I can barley see in this place.

**Inner Tenten:** Aren't you supposed to be the ninja?

**Outer Tenten:** I'm a _Kunoichi_. Not a Hyuuga. How the hell am I supposed to see in the dark? Help me find a match or something.

**Inner Tenten:** I'm an _Inner Sub-Conscious Mind_. Not a flashlight. You find it your own damn self.

**Outer Tenten:** …Chill. Did Neji lend you the pole sticking up his ass or something?

**Inner Tenten:** No. But that bastard _did_ Jyuuken you in the head today. I feel it the most since I reside in your brain. Headaches make me irritable.

**Outer Tenten:** Aw. I'm sorry.

**Inner Tenten:** You lie. I know your true thought at all times. Hell, I _am_ your thoughts. I'm apart of you, I see as you see, taste as you taste, feel as you feel. Remember that child, every time you try to tell me falsehoods.

**Outer Tenten:** Okay, okay. Got me there. But how's this: I'll take an aspirin as soon as I'm done here, but only if you help me!

**Inner Tenten: **…Fine...

I see a little light coming from under a crack…I think the door is on your left.

…you're _other_ left…

Jesus.

OoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OoO

She'd wandered the mansion for 45 minutes but, Neji's room was nowhere to be found. Her patience was wearing thin, and every second that passed by seemed like an eternity, so she headed to the kitchen, the nearest resting spot. Tenten quietly opened the refrigerator.

…Salad.

…Fruit.

…Eggs.

…Cheese.

…Low-fat yogurt.

…More fruit.

She sighed. Darn Hyuugas. Not a fatty food in sight. But that's okay, she could make due. She grabbed a big bowl from a cabinet and mixed the food for a healthy midnight snack. Her special fruit/yogurt/egg and cheese salad was complete. She took at bite.

**Outer Tenten:** Yum!...but it needs…salt…

**Inner Tenten:** If you take another bite of that slime, Ill ensure that you die in withering pain. Step away from the bowl.

…That means now.

**Outer Tenten**: Oh right! You 'taste as I taste'. HAHA. Tough tacos, you're gonna have to deal. I'm hungry!

**Inner Tenten:** -takes out pen- _Outer Tenten. Hit by truck. 9:45 am._ _Inner Tenten remains unharmed._

**Outer Tenten: **What the heck! You know Voodoo?

**Inner Tenten: **-hides Death Note under frontal lobe- …Nothing you should worry about dear.Anyways, let's keep moving. We don't have all night you know. The longer you stay, the more your suppressed chakra signature will become apparent.

…Right.

Feeling rejuvenated, she headed down a different stairwell, hoping for the best.

OoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OoO

She ended up in a more friendly-looking part of the house. Tenten heard muffled voices from a door. She pressed her ear to it, trying to decipher if it sounded like Neji. However, the first voice was a woman's.

"The clan symbol contest ended tonight..."

"Excellent. Let me see what it looks like."

"…You promise to keep an open mind?"

"I'm head of the house; of course I'll keep an open mind dear…"

"Okay…here…" Tenten heard papers rustle.

"What the----!"

"You said you'd have an open mind!!"

"That was before I saw…this…insanity!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT??!!"

"IT'S A FLAMINGO THAT'S WHAT!!!!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME IN CAPITAL LETTERS!!"

"...I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm snapping at you, it's not your fault. But why? What possessed our clan to vote on a _flamingo_?

"Is a flamingo not honorable?"

"Of course it isn't! It just sits there. Hyuuga's do not just sit. Nor are we pink. Are you sure the Haruno clan didn't do this as a joke or something? Those pink scoundrels…"

"No, I was at the meeting myself. Personally, I voted on the jellyfish, but we were outnumbered…"

"JELLYFISH??!!!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT YELLING IN ALL CAPS???!!!"

Somehow...Tenten didn't think that was Neji's room…

She traveled down the hall and saw light escape from under the crack of a door. Being the stealthy ninja she was, she carefully listened in:

It was a girl's voice.

My name is Hinata,

Chakra flows at my touch.

One hit to your heart,

And that'll be enough.

Don't like my Byagukan,

You prolly' just a hater.

I come tighter than your wedding dress,

20 years later!

I'm hotter than a bakery,

Iced out like hockey.

One day real soon,

Imma' be an Uzumaki!

My clan spit fiyah…..

Tenten laughed at her Hyuuga friend.

…Yeeeah. It was safe to assume that wasn't Neji's room.

But boy did she have a good story to tell Naruto tomorrow.

OoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OoO

…The last door was on the right. She didn't even need to press up against it; the person's voice was loud enough for the whole compound to hear.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei! I've have just passed GO! I now must receive my 200 Monopoly dollars!!!"

"You are right! Here! May you spend it wisely! Neji! It is now your turn! May the luck be with you in your quest to get out of Jail!!" There was an audible sigh.

Damn!

How could she have forgotten! Her team was having that stupid male bonding thing tonight!

"Neji! You've rolled double two's! You're free!!!" Another sigh escaped his lips

"Right…well I think it's time we called it a night. We've been playing Monopoly for_ 6 hours. _It's umm_… youthful, _to get a full nights rest." said Neji. Lee and Gai struck their 'good guy' poses.

"How right you are Neji-kun! You live up to your prodigy name! Let us rest, so we will remain youthful for tomorrow!" Tenten heard them put the game away and slip into their sleeping bags. The light turned off.

Now all she had to do was wait until they fell asleep.

Ten minutes passed….

Twenty minutes…

Thirty…

And then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of snoring.

Awesome. Tenten tried the handle. To her horror, it was locked.

**Outer Tenten:** Damn! I should have known Neji would be cautious, even in his own house! What now?

**Inner Tenten:** You could always knock. Just ask to see the Valentine and go home.

**Outer Tenten:** No thanks Miss Sarcastic, I'll pass. What's option two?

**Inner Tenten:** Well…what would you do on a mission?

**Outer Tenten:** Right… _Okay if I was on a mission and our team came across a locked door, what would we do?_ _We'd pick the lock!_

She pulled out her one kunai and fit it in the keyhole. She heard the satisfying click after only two tries.

First the window and now this? Man, Hyuuga's weren't big on the whole security thing.

But if Tenten had the Byagukan…she probably wouldn't be either.

OoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OoO

She opened the door with caution. Just like the attic, Neji's room was pitch black dark. Tenten treaded gingerly, trying to find his binder. Her feet came in contact with something.

A bookbag.

She put one hand on the bag to balance her self while the other hand came into contact with another item.

A bowling ball?

Wait a minute…Neji bowls? The ball stirred.

"Yosh? Is it morning time already!!?" Tenten's heart stopped. She felt the ball a bit more and realized it was a head. Lee's head. "What's going on!"

"Who's there?!" Gai called.

"AHHHHHH! INTRUDER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Lee.

Tenten heard someone slide out of their sleeping bag, probably to turn on the lights. She slipped into Neji's closet right before Gai flicked it on. Neji's voice could be heard though the door.

"What's going on? Go back to sleep…"

"Neji-san! I believe you have a breach in your room! A trespasser no doubt! I believe he is still in here! The door has not opened and neither has your window! He is merely hiding!"

"What are you talking about? No one's in here but---" A faint crash from the closet cut him off. Tenten tripped over the Monopoly game.

"Nevermind. Lee, go look in my closet."

Tenten's heart froze in her throat. Gotta think of a plan… Hiding? No, that wouldn't work, the closet wasn't big enough…Fighting? No…Lee would take her down in an instant, plus he would recognize her… The footsteps got closer and Lee opened the door.

Tenten stood still, eyes unblinking and not a breath left her chest. Maybe Lee might think she was a mannequin! He was a gullible guy after all… He looked her up and down twice.

"There is no one in here." Lee reported. "But the statue of Tenten you've created is very nice." She mentally sighed in relief and resisted the urge to laugh. Neji frowned.

"Statue? What kind of loser would make a shrine of their _teammate_?"

"Sakura would…" said Tenten accidently. Lee's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD, NEJI IT TALKS!!"

Tenten groaned at herself as the genius appeared in the doorway, his frown deepening.

Shrines, statues or whatever the hell it was, none of them had chakra signatures. This was no object. It was the real thing. He groaned. Why was a peaceful night so out of the question?

"Tenten, stop pretending." She started to blink and breathe again.

"Hola Neji-kun!"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you in my closet?"

"Oh nothing…just playing spy again, you know me…"

He sighed.

"Tenten."

"Yes Neji?"

"Get out of my closet. Get out of my room. Get out of my house. And _go home_." She pouted.

"Neji! Don't talk to Tenten that way! Maybe she was just jealous she couldn't come to our male bonding session!" exclaimed Gai. Tenten repressed a snort.

--

Hiashi couldn't sleep. Carefully, he slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb his wife and went to the kitchen.

On the counter was a bowl, full of…salad?

"What the heck---who puts yogurt in salad?" But with his curiosity peaked, he took a fork and tried it anyways.

Not bad! But it needed…salt.

--

**Mission:** Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga.

Second **'S'** – Sleep.

**Failure.**

_One more chance left._

A/N: Review!! And remember my little challenge!!! TMP coming out next week!


	3. Seduce

**A/N:** _OMG_. The last 'S'. You all ready?? -crowd cheers-

_-The last chapter of Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga_.-

Thank you all for the overwhelming support I got for a fic I didn't expect to get more than 10 reviews. It feels so good to finish a project.

But I've just opened a new humor story called **"The Marriage Counselor"** to fill the void. I think if you liked this fiction you'll like that one too, so go check it out!

**NOTE:**** I strongly advise that all readers re-read, or at least skim over chapter 2. A few references will be made, and I don't want anyone to be confused!**

Thank you Anise for helping me out with this story! LYLAS!!! --Jaz

_-Enjoy-_

-JayleeJ

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto**. _Plus me._ **Equals**…nothingness! –cries in Sasuke's Emo corner-

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

This was it. No more tries left. Her only shot were these clothes, this makeup Ino gave her and all the courage in the world.

Tenten could do this! After today it'll all be over and she can finally rest her mind.

So far these three 'S's had been nothing more than humiliation and ridiculous effort. Being caught going though Neji's binder. Being caught going though Neji's closet. It was sort of embarrassing now that she looked back on it. She sighed. Tenten was tired of the failed scheming, tired of the overwhelming curiosity and just plain…tired.

But there would be no giving up now, not after all of the determined attempts she's made. No matter what, that Valentine would be hers.

Either way…this epic will end very soon, with the final **'S' – Seduce**.

Tenten applied the '_Ravishing_ _Red_ (num. 04)' lipstick and slipped on the outfit the busty blonde custom brought for her. Oh joy.

She took one look at herself and cringed.

This was 'gonna be a long morning.

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

Tenten sighed in frustration. Her mid---no, upper-thigh mini-skirt was riding up again.

How Ino did this everyday was a wonder in it's self.

**Final 'S'** - Seduce

**Time:** - 7:00 am.

**Location:** - Village Shopping Centre – East Konoha district.

**Time remaining:** - Until Neji goes back home…which could be anywhere from 30 minutes to 2 hours from now.

It was surprising so many people were out this early. She knew from experience Neji was a morning person and often came here looking around for new weapons, hair products, etc…He shouldn't be too hard to find.

Whatever. Tenten just wanted to complete this mission before anyone she knew saw her looking like…_this_. Her stomach grumbled annoyingly from lack of breakfast.

**Outer Tenten:** You'd know what would be perfect right now…

**Inner Tenten:** A neon-colored piano being played by a lotion bottle?

**Outer Tenten:** …Uh, no. A salad…a certain kind of salad…

**Inner Tenten:** Oh no. Hell no. We are NOT eating that…_concoction._

**Outer Tenten:** It's an acquired taste, I'll admit but----Holy crap.

**Inner Tenten:** Hmm? What is it n----Oh snap.

Tenten stopped in front the busiest stand in the whole centre.

'_**Hiashi's Salad Supreme!'**_

_-Now Open for Business!-_

"Next!"

A girl with blonde hair stepped up.

"Uh, yeah, can I get the fruit/yogurt/egg and cheese salad combo please?" The bored-looking cashier yawned widely and rung up the meal.

"You want salt with that?" She thought it over in her head. Salt? On Salad? Well if she was going to have yogurt and everything else in it, you might as well go all the way…

"…Sure, why not?!"

"That'll be four dollars and fifty-nine cents ma'am."

The blonde pulled out the necessary cash and put the meal in her lunchbox. The next customer ordered while Tenten gawked at the stand, wondering how in the blood hell her Salad ™ surfaced to the public. _Inner Tenten_ laughed lightly.

**Inner Tenten:** You fool. This is entirely your fault. You left that bowl of repulsive slime on the table last night where anyone could have found it. Unfortunately for you, someone took advantage of the opportunity. Ah well…that's life kid. Why don't we go home and create something of equal nauseating level, like a chocolate-hot sauce-pop tart-sandwich perhaps?

**Outer Tenten**: Screw you! Don't I have owners' rights to my salad?! A Hyuuga is going to court tonight!

**Inner Tenten:** Oh and how will that case go? How will you prove the salad is really of you invention?

"_Hiashi, I know you stole that salad I made last night when I broke an entry to your house!"_

…Uh no sweetie.

**Outer Tenten:** …But…but…

**Inner Tenten:** I know. It hurts. But you have to let go. Your salad is in better hands now; people all across Konoha can enjoy it…even though it's disgusting…

**Onter Tenten:** Thanks…I guess. I bet your right. More people can be exposed to something new and different. …Let's just finish this mission.

She took one last look at the stand trying to feel an ounce of happiness, but couldn't bring herself to it. Tenten just wanted credit where credit was due. All of a sudden, she didn't feel hungry anymore. Aww. Tissue anyone?

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

A large commotion was forming at the head of the Centre. Wooden seats were filled with spectators in front of a large stage, but many who couldn't find a place to sit, stood in the aisle or off in the back. What exactly was going on? She headed toward the rear, hoping Neji would be somewhere close, since half of the shoppers seemed to be in this area right now. Off to the side, she heard two men talking with pink hair and clipboards.

"Dude, we totally gotta get this show rolling. We're 15 minutes behind! What's the final line up?"

"Ok. The talent show opens up with the comedian boy, and then the Hyuuga. After that, it's the kid with his dog and then, like, a few other acts …wait…dude, look over there!" The other male turn around wildly.

"What?"

"Dude."

"What!"

"…Dude!"

"…What?! Spit it out! What're you so stoked about?"

"Did you just like, see that Hyuuga walk past? He had a flamingo on his back! The plan I and your sister Rikka did worked!"

"No way dude!"

"Yeah way! I just like, totally saw it with my own two eyes man!"

"SHWEET!!"

"Yeah I know. Totally _gnarly_ Haruno clan pwnage."

---

Oh geez.

Ignoring the retarded prank played, did they just say, Hyuuga? As unlikely as it seemed, Neji could be in the talent show…

She took her seat, ready to see if the Hyuuga would really be in this thing…The lights around the stage dimmed.

"Hi dudes and dudettes! Welcome to the 44th annual Valentines Talent Show! I'm your host of unparallel awesomeness, Mikey! You ready to see the first act?"

The crowd cheered for a few seconds and he picked up the micro phone again.

"Alllllright! Give it up for our first act, Gaara of the Sand! The SAND UP comedian!!!"

-crickets-

….

-more crickets-

-ahem- "Err…well enjoy the show!" The crowd clapped hesitantly.

Garra walked on the stage with an emotionless mask on his face. He glared at the crowd and snatched the microphone from the stand.

"Err. Hi. …Um. What do massage therapists eat for dinner?"

Silence.

"Well they eat Spaghetti. You know like, SPA-ghetti."

More Silence. Gaara's sand surrounded him menacingly.

"Start laughing or I'll kill you all."

"…"

Slowly nervous chuckles emitted from the crowd. He looked pleased and was about to start another joke until the host interrupted him.

"Uhh…I think that's all the time you have Gaara." said Mikey. He nodded and exited stage left.

"Right…! Give it up one more time for Gaara!!!" The crowd forced an over-exaggerated cheer.

"Okay! Next is a new and upcoming lyricist, 'Madame Hyuuga'!" The crowd cheered again, but this time their lives weren't at stake. A shy-looking girl took the stage.

So it was _Hinata_ in the show, not Neji. That sucks. Who knows where Neji could be by now… Not wanting to waste anymore time, Tenten started to leave.

Until Hinata, well, _'Madame Hyuuga'_ took the mic.

"U-um, h-hi everyone, thanks, for u-um, coming and e-enjoy!" She put her hat on backward and the beat started.

…Ay…

…Yo…

…Sup…

…Check it.

My name is 'Madame Hyuuga,'

And I stay mega sweet.

Imma' Hyuuga Heiress,

So gravel at my feet.

Let me tell 'bout myself,

Before we begin.

I may not look confident,

But imma beast within.

If you're lookin' for a warrior,

Put your search to rest.

If you need someone reliable,

Simply I'm the best.

I'm fresher than a biscuit...

Tenten laughed at Hinata's forwardness and resisted to stay for her entire act. Obedient to the mission however, she got up and resumed her search for Neji.

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

Tenten's feet ended up carrying her to a large sandbox with a playground. She climbed on top of the monkey bars, trying to think. Perhaps she should ask some of the kids if they've seen Neji around…

There was a girl with black hair and red highlights playing on the slide. She might know…

"Um, excuse me, but have you seen a rich kid with black hair nearby?" The girl took a sip of her soda and another swing of pop rocks.

"Huh? Yeah I have!!!"

"Where?"

"I tricked you! No I haven't!!!"

"Oh…well thanks anyways I guess…"

"But wait! I HAVE!!!"

"OKAY…then where?"

"Follow meeeeee!!!"

The girl skipped to the other side of the playground with Tenten trailing behind her.

_Note-2-self: NEVER eat soda and Pop-rocks at the same time…_

They ended up in front of Sasuke, creating an elaborate sandcastle.

"You meant him right? Right? Right?!!!"

"Uh…sure. Thanks for your help." Maybe she should have been a little more specific…

"Yay!!!" She did a little dance that would have been innocent…

Until she stepped on a part of Sasuke's castle. The look on his face made Tenten smirk.

**Inner Tenten**: HAHA Emo!! That's what you get for snitching on us in Chapter 1!!!

He looked at the girl, Sharingan fully activated.

"You've just stepped on the west wing of my Elizabethan-aged sand-model. Explain yourself female." His crimson eyes scared her so bad she started to cry.

"I-im sorry, it w-was an a-a-accident!"

Tenten could feel his chakra building up.

"If I were you, I'd run…" she said. The girl did. Once she was long gone, Tenten frowned.

"Sasuke you sick sadist, why'd you have to terrify that poor girl with your Sharingan?...Anyways, have you seen Neji?"

Sasuke didn't answer her. Suddenly the sand started to stir and she heard chirping birds. Thousands of them. She looked down and saw a blue light reflecting upon Sasuke's face.

"Calm down! It was just a silly sand----" The chirping sound grew louder.

**Inner Tenten**: I think we should leave…

**Outer Tenten**: Yeah, I think so too.

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

After narrowly escaping Sasuke's Emo-sand wrath, Tenten ended up in a park. She sat down on the nearest bench, trying to think of a new strategy.

**Inner Tenten:** …Well this is fun.

**Outer Tenten:** I'm thinking okay!

**Inner Tenten:** Whatever. Tell me when you stop sucking at life.

**Outer Tenten:** Will do…

Hey! Wait a minute!

**Inner Tenten:** Idiot.

Sigh. What to do, what to do. If she were a long-haired-prodigy-in-need-to-give-someone-a-Valentine, where would she go?

Who _knows _what the enigma that is Neji's mind might do? She dangled her heels over the bench edge trying to come up with a solution. A bee from some nearby flowers buzzed around her head.

**Outer Tenten:** Stupid bee…

**Inner Tenten:** It's annoying me. Kill it unmercifully.

As soon as it landed on the sidewalk near her feet, she stomped on it. It took one last breath and died. It was rather…sad.

But not really, cause no one cares about bees.

Except one person…

"Maggie!" yelled Shino, running down the parks' path. He stopped in front of Tenten and knelt down on the ground next to his lost friend.

"Maggie! Liveeeee!!!!" Tears leaked from under his shades. "What will Ebert do without you?" He continued to sob on the floor near the bee.

"I-i didn't m-mean to Shino... I just thought it was a regular, annoying bee. Not one of your battle bugs."

He looked up from the ground to our bun-haired friend, killing intent radiating off his chakra.

"You killed her because you thought she was just 'some _annoying_ bee'?"

"Yeah, pretty much…so no hard feelings right?" She cracked a warm smile.

"No hard feelings? What if I think you just some annoying human? Should I kill you?" Tenten gulped. This nutcase was being totally serious.

"N-no."

"But I think I should. What do you think Ebert?"

-buzz buzz-

"Oh yes, death by stinging is _exactly _what I had in mind."

**Inner Tenten**: Run girl! You have no weapons!

**Outer Tenten:** Ha. Once again, you underestimate me. What's a weapon mistress without _weapons_? We fight!

**Inner Tenten**: You have weapons on you? Where?

**Outer Tenten:** …I'd rather not say…

She pulled out needles and kunai from…well use your imagination. Tenten got into a fighting stance.

-insert _Final Fantasy _battle music here-

-…or Matrix Reloaded music, which ever you prefer-

"Bring your worst bug boy." said Tenten over-dramatically.

"Come with your best weapon wielder."

Bugs by the 10's started to secrete from his skin.

Then by the 100's.

And the 1000's.

"Oh fu---!"

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

Tenten woke up at the foot of a tree, swollen bee stings scattered all over her arms and legs. She groaned.

_Where am I?_

Slowly details form her fight trickled back in. Right. Shino and his crazy bugs did quite a number on her. How long had she been out?

"_Neji…where are you…"_

Unwilling tears leaked from under her eyelids. With sand in her hair and atrocious-looking sting marks all over her body, even if she found Neji, there'd be no way he'd be seduced into anything any time soon. A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Tenten."

She looked up and saw the very boy she was crying about with a light frown painting his face.

"Are you crying? What's wrong? …And why the hell are you dressed like that?" She hiccupped as more tears slid out.

"So…Neji…who's it for?" Tenten decided on the spot to initiate another 'S'.

'**S'** – **S**traight up ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid! I _saw_ you make a Valentine in class yesterday! Who's it for?" Neji's frown deepened.

"What in the _world_ are you talking about? You know, these last 2 days you've been acting very, err, _weird_. I never made a Valentine yesterday…" Tenten started to get angry. Why was he playing with her emotions like this?

"But I saw it! It had hearts and everything!" Neji sighed and pulled an envelope from his knapsack.

"You mean this?" She peered on its surface.

_Happy 40__th__ Birthday Mom!_

_I (heart) You!_

_Love, Neji._

_(heart) (heart) (star) (smiley face)_

"That card was for your _mother_?"

"Well yeah. Who'd you think it was for?"

"Uhh..no one!"

As the details started to sink in, her dim-witted mind set began present it's self. God she's been stupid. So very, very stupid. The whole mission was such a freakin' waste of time, Neji didn't even have a---

"Umm…Tenten?"

"Hmm?"

He pulled a heart-shaped box of chocolates from behind his back, a light blush tainting his skin.

"Happy Valentines Day."

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

This. Was. Ridiculous.

How could he! Sakura gave him the best six months of her life and _this_ is how he repays her. Sasuke goes and buys jewelry for other girls!

That sniveling Emo bastard.

She _knew_ she should have listened to her mom and went out with Kiba instead…but nooo, she had to be Miss, 'But mother! We're in love!"

How foolish she was.

If he was gonna cheat on her, there was only one thing left to do…

Assassinate Sasuke Uchiha.

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

**Mission: Infiltrate Neji Hyuuga**

**The Three 'S' Method.  
Sneak.  
Sleep.  
Seduce.**

_The fail-proof way to get what a female wanted._

**Mission Complete.**

**oOo00oOo..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..oOo00oOo**

**A/N:** All finished! I really hope you've enjoyed this story, and thank you _soo_ much for reading. It means the world to me.

I've set myself up for a sequel, I'm still wishy-washy on whether I'll do it or not, It depends on how anticipated it is, and how much time I have.

**OMG I love you people so much!**

Just had to get that out again.

_**ANYWAYS.**__ Check out my new humor story called __**'The Marriage Counselor'**__ If you have the time. I think you'll like it! –wink-_

Bye-Bye for now!

**-JayleeJ**

**BTW: **This chapter is dedicated to two people who should be mad at me, **Shins Lighter** (for not updating when I said I would. Arrghh!) and **lyr.black** (because her OC was barely mentioned) (I really did try to include her cause I liked her character, I was gonna have her mess up Kiba's act in the talent show, but I just couldn't get her dialogue to sound natural.)


End file.
